


Safe With You

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Protective Jughead Jones, Soft Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead's "Betty" at the end of the episode amidst all the chaos hit my feels hard, so I had to write about it.





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead's "Betty" at the end of the episode amidst all the chaos hit my feels hard, so I had to write about it.

There she was, right there for all the world to see. Midge Klump was pinned to the back wall of the stage with knives, with a legitimate threat from the Black Hood. He was back. Everyone was screaming and rushing for help, but Jughead was only concerned about one thing. 

"Betty," left his mouth in a breathless whisper as he ran to the stage to find her, unconcerned about anything else, "Betty!"

He clambered onto stage, only to find her nowhere in sight. His mind was frantic, what if the Black Hood was after her next? She had managed to manipulate him before. "Betty!" he called out again, his voice hoarse with worry.

"Jughead!" she shouted, materializing in front of him. He caught her in his arms, pulling her as close as possible. 

"Are you okay? He didn't try to come after you, did he?" Jughead finally managed to say after a few seconds, stroking her hair. 

Betty shook her head. "No, I'm okay. But Midge..."

"I know," Jughead whispered, "I know. Come on, I'll take you home." 

Betty pulled back, worried. "No, Jug, my mom-"

Jughead cupped her cheek. "-is fine. I saw your father take her away."

Betty buried her face into his neck. "Can you take me back to your place?"

Jughead hesitated, looking over to Alice, who nodded at him. "It's alright, Jughead," she told him softly, "You just take care of Betty, and I'll get ahold of her in the morning."

Jughead gave a slight nod, wrapping his arms tighter around Betty's waist. "Thank you, Alice. I'll make sure she texts you once everything has calmed down." He looked back down at Betty. "Betts? You ready to go?"

She stepped back from him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be..."

Jughead felt his heart crack at her solemn expression, leading her out to his motorcycle and driving her home. Once they made it back to the trailer, he carefully led her to the couch and crouched in front of her. Her nails were digging into her palms, and he gently pried them away. Instead, he grasped her hands in his. 

After a few minutes of silence, Betty finally spoke up. "I thought he was gone, Juggie. And now he's back. And he's going to be after us." Her voice broke, tears finally streaming down her face. 

Jughead pulled her down onto his lap, squeezing her tight and resting his chin on top of her head. "Nothing's going to happen to you. Or me. Or us. I promise. I will protect you, and the serpents will be protecting me. We will make it out of this together."

Betty sniffled and nosed his chest. "I'm afraid he'll contact me again."

Jughead tensed slightly, his stomach churning at the thought. "He wouldn't dare. Nobody's going to hurt you, Betty. Not on my watch."

Betty looked up at him through her lashes, her face wet with tears that he quickly wiped away. "I love you, Jughead."

He jolted back a little, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I love you too, Betty. Of course I do."

She deflated a little, seemingly relieved. "I just don't want this to come between us again."

Jughead laughed a little. "Oh, Betty. Of course that's what you're worried about. Nothing could ever come between us ever again."

"You'll try to stay safe too, right?" Betty asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I can promise you that," he said softly, "You want to sleep?"

Betty nodded, letting him lead her to the bed where they both finally relaxed. "Juggie? I'm glad to be here. I feel safe with you."

Jughead smiled softly, kissing her temple. "That's all I ever wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @emilygriffin.books


End file.
